For Your Entertainment
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple Adommy : Adam Lambert x Tommy Joe Ratliff, j'espère que je suis dans la bonne section


**Titre : For Your Entertainment**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : OS**

**Univers : Musique - Adam Lambert**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Adommy**

**Résumé : Comment se termine la soirée après le concert de Paris de la tournée Glam Nation Tour pour Adam et Tommy.**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

><p>Le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui saluaient la performance d'Adam Lambert faisait trembler le sol de la scène de Paris Bercy. Adam scrutait la foule, ébloui par les spots, et agitait la main, envoyant des baisers à différentes fans hystériques qui s'évanouissaient au premier rang.<p>

Les musiciens quittaient progressivement la scène, laissant à Adam le plaisir de jouir de sa célébrité. Tommy s'affairait à ramasser les quelques médiators qui trainaient par terre pour les lancer dans le public. Bientôt il ne restait sur la scène qu'Adam et Tommy.

Les spectateurs sortaient par vague à présent, même si quelques groupies persistaient pour admirer leur idole. Tommy regardait du coin de l'œil, les fesses rebondies de son chanteur qui se trémoussait encore devant ses fans. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon depuis Fever et le traditionnel baiser. C'est-à-dire depuis la troisième chanson du concert.

* * *

><p>C'était toujours là même chose avec Adam. Il jouait de ce moment sensuel pour émoustiller la foule, laissant miroiter au petit blond l'étendue de son talent en sport de chambre, et s'en allait se tortiller plus loin. Le brun ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact de ses baisers et de ses caresses sur le volume de mini-Tommy et l'inconfort de son propriétaire.<p>

Le bassiste était d'ailleurs bien content d'avoir un instrument aussi imposant pour dissimuler son trouble aux autres membres du groupe et à Adam. Le brun était sexy à se damner, sa voix était envoutante et il dansait divinement, mais il semblait être totalement aveugle aux réactions de moins en moins maitrisées de Tommy qui profitait des baisers de plus en plus passionnés pour se délecter des lèvres du chanteur.

Depuis le début de la tournée et le jour où Adam avait décidé de servir ce fan-service sur scène pour illustrer la chanson Fever, Tommy était passé par à peu près toutes les phases d'une psychose paranoïde. Il avait d'abord refusé de s'exhiber sur scène comme un morceau de chair prête à violer. Puis Adam lui avait fait une démonstration de ce qu'il voulait pour le morceau, là en plein milieu d'une répétition. Pris au dépourvu, le blond avait répondu au baiser et Adam lui avait lancé un regard genre « tu vois, c'était pas la mer à boire ».

Alors Tommy avait accepté d'être livré en pâture aux hurlements hystériques de la foule que cette mise en scène allait inévitablement provoquer. Ensuite, soir après soir, les baisers furtifs et chastes s'étaient transformés en roulages de pelle monumentaux avec pelotage, tirage de cheveux, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Le blond s'était adapté aux ardeurs toujours plus entreprenantes d'Adam sans broncher, d'abord en prenant sur lui, puis parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il adorait ça.

Mais depuis les trois derniers shows, ce n'était plus du fan-service, c'était de la pornographie ! Adam n'hésitait pas à lui dévorer les lèvres, approfondissant le baiser en le cambrant en arrière, lui grimper dessus et se frotter contre lui comme un opossum en rut.

Le trouble que ressentait le blond face à cette démonstration de sensualité indécente se mua bien vite en une envie irrépressible de lancer sa basse et de s'offrir à Adam à quatre pattes sur la scène, cambrer comme une chienne en chaleur quémandant le coït.

Tommy aimait cette agressivité dans les actes du chanteur, cette confiance en lui qui le dominait totalement. Il avait envie de se soumettre à ce corps si sexy et combler ses moindres désirs. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'Adam se rendrait compte de ça.

Pour lui, Tommy n'était qu'un jouet sexuel qu'on exhibe et qu'on repose sans même l'utiliser. Une marionnette, un pantin qui servait seulement à exciter le public. Mais ce dont lui avait envie, Adam s'en foutait apparemment.

* * *

><p>Tommy jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Adam, penché en avant, offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son magnifique fessier au jeune blond excité comme une puce, et se retourna en coulisse, fatigué d'attendre une hypothétique réaction à son égard.<p>

Il s'engouffra dans les coulisses sans même retirer sa basse, heurtant un technicien du son au passage et s'engouffra dans sa loge, de la taille du dressing de celle d'Adam, et se jeta sur son canapé. Il posa l'instrument sur le sol dans un bong sonore et attrapa une bière bien fraiche dans son frigo.

Le petit bruit unique de la mousse qui monte lorsque l'air pénètre dans la canette retentit et Tommy se délecta de la première gorgée coulant au fond de sa gorge comme de la meilleure des friandises. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors et son esprit s'évada un moment pour se calmer des émotions du concert.

Il repensa aux lèvres d'Adam sur les siennes pendant Fever, leur gout sucré et poisseux à cause du gloss, son haleine pimentée qui effleurait ses narines lorsqu'il articulait « sexual », l'éclat de ses yeux quand il croisait son regard, son sourire alors qu'il rompait leur étreinte. Sa queue gonflait de plus en plus et se tendait pour Adam.

Alors Tommy dégrafa un à un les boutons de son pantalon, imaginant les doigts du brun à la place des siens et libéra son érection de sa prison de tissu. Le gout du baiser d'Adam envahissait totalement l'esprit du blond qui se mordait la lèvre en glissant une main le long de son membre turgescent.

Il se souvint la pression des doigts d'Adam contre sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et entama un long vas et viens sur sa queue, étalant le liquide qui perlait de son gland du plat de son pouce. Son corps se cambra et son autre main glissait sous sa chemise pour titiller les petits morceaux de chair tendus.

Tommy s'arrachait de longs gémissements à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui, le visage d'Adam gravé dans son esprit. Il imaginait chaque caresse que le brun lui infligerait, chaque coup de rein qui lui ferait voir des étoiles, chaque baiser qui l'emporterait dans un autre monde.

En pensant très fort à la queue d'Adam au creux de ses entrailles, il suça deux de ses doigts et les enfonça profondément en lui, arquant son dos un peu plus fort pour atteindre le point magique qui le faisait crier le prénom tant désiré.

« Adaaam, haaan Adam ouiii, prends-moi, plus fooooort han ! »

Il se tortillait pour approfondir sa caresse dans son antre humide et brulante et accéléra les mouvements sur son membre. Alors qu'il fixait ses pensées sur les yeux pétillants de son fantasme quand il se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'un air innocent, le plaisir le dévasta et il se vida sur son ventre en de longs jets de foutre bouillant.

* * *

><p>Un coup sec retenti et les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent alors brutalement. Il retira ses mains de son corps et se redressa précipitamment. Sa vision était trouble et ses joues devaient être aussi écarlates que sa basse.<p>

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là, Tommy ? Demanda Adam qui était sans doute entré alors qu'il se donnait du plaisir. »

Le blond ne put que bafouiller une réponse peu convaincante dans un borborygme incohérent en remontant son caleçon, camouflant son membre couvert de sperme aux yeux rieurs d'Adam. Il bondit alors brusquement hors de la banquette et fonça vers la sortie, le visage brulant de honte.

Mais son bras fut intercepté au vol par la poigne ferme d'Adam qui l'empêchait de sortir et l'obligeait à l'affronter.

« Tu vas où comme ça petit coquin, tu crois que tu vas me laisser comme ça après ce que je viens de voir, susurra Adam d'une voix tentatrice.

-Tu … tu as … vu ? Tout vu ? Haleta Tommy.

-Hum oui j'ai absolument tout vu espèce de petit blond lubrique, je ne te savais pas si bien membré ni aussi souple. »

Adam venait de se rapprocher, collant son corps animé d'une érection qui semblait conséquente contre le dos du blond, et lui avait murmuré cette phrase à l'oreille, son souffle chaud hérissant la peau sensible de Tommy de millions de frissons.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Adam, réussit à formuler Tommy avec aplomb, je ne suis pas ta chose ! »

Mais la voix du blond tremblait et ses yeux démentaient ses paroles, suppliant le brun de le prendre ici et maintenant. Adam avança alors doucement son visage près de son bassiste et alors que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, il s'arrêta brusquement et observa Tommy. Ses paupières étaient closes, sa bouche délicieusement entrouverte, attendant le baiser.

« Tu veux parier Tommy ? articula Adam en détournant sa tête pour dévorer le lobe de son oreille, je ne fais qu'approcher et tu t'offres déjà à moi sans résistance. Tu n'es qu'une petite pute, Tommy. »

Sans crier gare (GARE xD !), Adam mordit furieusement le cou offert du blond qui hurla de douleur.

« Tu aimes ça hein, petite catin ! »

Tommy voulait démentir mais chaque poil de sa peau était dressé d'envie pour le brun et son érection étouffait à nouveau dans son boxer. Il ne put que gémir alors que les dents acérées aspiraient sa peau et qu'une langue lapait les perles de sang qui coulaient de la plaie.

D'un mouvement de bassin, Adam plaqua Tommy contre la porte, une de ses mains emprisonnant les poignets du blond au dessus de sa tête et l'autre arrachant les boutons de sa chemise. Il colla son érection à la sienne, un genou ouvrant ses cuisses pour mieux apprécier leur chaleur.

Tommy gémissait alors que la bouche aventureuse suçotait son téton, jouant avec l'anneau d'acier qui l'ornait, tirant jusqu'à une délicieuse douleur qui le fit bander encore plus fort. La main libre d'Adam dégrafait déjà la braguette du blond, libérant rapidement son membre gonflé qui palpitait pour lui.

Bien décidé à le torturer, Adam retourna Tommy violemment et plaque son torse contre lui. Une de ses mains s'activait à branler cette queue merveilleusement dure alors que l'autre malmenait son téton et le bijou d'acier. La bouche du brun découvrait la nuque, les clavicules, les reliefs de l'omoplate, traçant des sillons brûlants et humides de sa langue aventureuse. Adam se déhanchait contre Tommy, caressant ses fesses de son érection encore prisonnière.

Le blond gémissait tant les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient fabuleuses. Adam était partout, dans son cou, sur son torse, autour de son sexe. Ses jambes flageolaient alors que le plaisir montait déjà en lui. S'apercevant de son trouble, le brun cessa tout mouvement et échangea leur place d'un coup de rein et Tommy se retrouva face à Adam, complètement débraillé, le rouge aux joues et le corps en feu.

D'une pression sur les épaules, Adam l'enjoignit de s'accroupir et défaisait sa braguette en même temps. Il sortit une queue aux proportions plus qu'intéressantes et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de Tommy, pressant sa nuque pour qu'il le prenne en bouche.

Tommy enroulait sa langue autour du membre du brun, léchant, aspirant pour lui procurer des frissons de plaisir. Mais Adam en voulait plus, il accompagnait les mouvements de vas et viens avec son bassin, bloquant la tête du blond de ses mains pour approfondir la fellation.

Alors qu'il sentait monter son plaisir, Adam tira brutalement les cheveux de son bassiste pour se retirer du fourreau de ses lèvres. Tommy geignit de frustration et tenta d'attraper cette queue si appétissante pour s'en délecter encore et encore, mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Adam attrapa la cravate du blond et le remonta au niveau de sa bouche pour lui voler un baiser torride, sa langue dansant langoureusement avec la sienne, et gouter sa saveur dans la bouche de Tommy.

« Huum tu sens la queue, Tommy, ça m'excite, murmura Adam, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, Je vais te bouffer. »

Le brun tira alors sur la cravate et entraina Tommy vers le canapé, le lien de tissu le serrant beaucoup trop fort le faisait suffoquer. Adam se vautra alors sur le canapé, les jambes écartés dans une position diablement sexy et fixa le blond, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

« Danse pour moi, Tommy. Donne-moi envie de te baiser ! »

Les mots obscènes formées par les lèvres gonflées d'Adam rendirent le blond complètement fou. D'un coup de pied, il déblaya les cadavres de canettes de bière du sol et entreprit une danse sensuelle. Il ondulait lentement du bassin en retirant sa chemise, offrant son torse glabre et pâle au regard vicieux d'Adam.

Il fredonnait les paroles de Fever en passant ses mains le long de ses courbes, soulignant ses hanches fines, ses fesses fermes, ses côtes saillantes, ses tétons frémissants. Il se déhanchait en rythme avec son chant, ses prunelles noisettes ancrées dans les orbes sombres d'Adam qui massait délicatement son érection.

La grosseur de cette queue donnait envie à Tommy de la dévorer et il se mordit la lèvre, allumant un peu plus les prunelles d'Adam d'un désir flamboyant. Il s'approcha alors du brun, se plaçant entre ses jambes alors qu'il fredonnait le refrain. Son pantalon ouvert glissa le long de ses cuisses fines et il s'en débarrassa bientôt, arborant pour seul vêtement un boxer noir et sa cravate qui semblait beaucoup exciter Adam.

Tommy se colla à Adam, dansant langoureusement contre lui, effleurant son torse, ses mains caressant tantôt ses fesses tantôt son érection en continuant de chanter « Would you be miiine ». La température montait dans la loge et la fièvre s'empara de Tommy qui grimpa sur les cuisses du brun, et se déhancha furieusement contre cette queue tendue pour lui.

N'y tenant plus, Adam attrapa fermement ses fesses et les palpa en retrouvant ses lèvres pour un baiser d'affamés. Tommy suçait sa langue comme il sucerait son sexe, débridant les pensées du brun qui perdait pied. Il porta deux doigts à la bouche du blond qui les lécha avec ferveur. Alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient encore, il viola l'antre moite du blond de deux doigts.

Tommy accentuait ses coups de reins pour enfoncer plus en lui les doigts d'Adam qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, son autre main s'activant sur sa propre érection. Tommy gémissait et sans prévenir, il s'avança, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Adam et s'empala sur son membre turgescent. Adam grogna de plaisir de se sentir enserrer dans ce fourreau de chair brulant et humide et s'agrippa aux hanches du blond pour l'assaillir de coup de reins puissants.

Tommy se sentait enfin possédé par l'homme qu'il désirait tellement et il s'activait pour venir à la rencontre de ses mouvements, enfonçant toujours plus profondément cette queue tendue en lui. Chaque effleurement de sa prostate le faisait crier et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Adam pour le mordre furieusement.

Mais alors qu'il allait venir, Tommy se sentit soulevé par les cuisses et dépossédé de ce qui le rendait entier. Il geignit de frustration alors qu'Adam se levait, lui faisant signe de le suivre en l'attrapant par sa cravate. Tommy, le cul encore dilaté par le plaisir, suivit aveuglément Adam jusqu'à la scène où il le fit se courber et s'appuyer contre un ampli.

Le blond obtempéra et offrit son orifice à la bouche d'Adam qui le goutait avec délice, lapant la moiteur de son antre du plat de sa langue. Tommy gémissait en sentant cette intrusion et réclamait qu'Adam le prenne à renfort de déhanchements sensuels.

Adam dévora encore un peu ce cul divin avant de céder aux prières du blond qui se tortillait, arquant son dos de plus en plus, quémandant la pénétration. Il se sépara de ses vêtements et se plaqua contre le dos de Tommy, complètement nu, son membre s'enfonçant lentement en lui.

Mais Tommy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il pressa brutalement les cuisses d'Adam pour le faire entrer d'un coup sec au creux de lui. Il cria tant le retour de cette queue lui procurait milles sensations de bonheur. Adam grogna tant l'antre du blond était chaude et moite. Il s'activa à s'enfoncer en lui de plus en plus vite et profondément, effleurant à chaque coup de rein la petite boule de nerf qui faisait hurler le blond.

Les mouvements d'Adam ébranlait Tommy dont les membres tremblaient. Se sentant fondre, il se laissa glisser par terre en poussant l'ampli devant lui et tomba à quatre pattes aux pieds d'Adam qui se retrouva sur son dos, le pénétrant bestialement. Le brun s'appuya sur les épaules de Tommy pour ne pas s'effondrer sur lui et accentua encore ses coups de rein, le faisant pleurer de plaisir.

« Ne jouis pas tout de suite, laisse moi encore te baiser, Tommy, souffla Adam dans son cou. »

Alors Tommy se contracta pour retenir la jouissance qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. La queue d'Adam se retrouva enserrant au creux du cul du blond et chaque mouvement le pompait délicieusement. Soudain, il eut une idée et se retira brutalement de l'antre chaud de Tommy et se redressa pour se mettre debout. Alors que Tommy allait se lever, il lui pressa sur la tête pour le maintenir au sol.

« Viens en rampant petite chienne, ordonna Adam, la flammèche de désir de ses prunelles s'embrasant brusquement. »

Tommy était fou du ton qu'employait Adam et même s'il le traitait comme un moins que rien, il adorait ça. Il se mit alors à ramper à quatre pattes, Adam tirant sur sa cravate comme sur une laisse. Ses genoux glissaient contre le sol glacé et son excitation en n'était que décuplée tant il se sentait chaud.

Même s'il avait jouit lorsqu'Adam l'avait surprit, c'était une torture de résister à tant de plaisir. Tommy se dépêcha de suivre la cadence du brun et de rejoindre la plateforme de la batterie. Le regard lubrique d'Adam lui fit aisément deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

Le brun l'attira tout près et l'embrassa fougueusement, la cravate serrée le faisant délicieusement suffoquer. Tommy perdait totalement la tête et enroula ses bras autours de son cou, s'accrochant lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Adam se recula alors et entraina le blond contre lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le tabouret du batteur, sa queue palpitante battant l'air en attendant de replonger dans les entrailles de Tommy.

Adam retourna d'un coup sec le blond, brisant leur étreinte, et plaqua son érection contre son cul. Le brun glissait le long de la raie humide de Tommy, titillant son entrée à chaque passage. N'y tenant plus, le blond poussa sur ses jambes et prit appui sur les caisses claires pour s'empaler sur le sexe tendu d'Adam.

Le brun le maintenait en supportant ses cuisses, les relâchant pour approfondir la pénétration, claquant son bassin contre ses fesses pour le posséder de toute sa longueur. Tommy faisait les mêmes mouvement à l'envers pour sentir Adam au plus profond de lui. A mesure que les coups de reins s'accentuaient, les pieds de Tommy faisaient tinter les cymbales dont le son emplissait la salle résonnant déjà de leurs gémissements.

Adam accélérait la cadence, Tommy se déhanchant sur lui en hurlant son nom et il ne pu se retenir. Tout ses muscles se bandèrent et il explosa dans l'antre du blond, le foutre coulant le long de ses cuisses à mesure sa queue rentrait et sortait de son cul.

Tommy ne se retint pas davantage et il jouit sur son ventre, éclaboussant son torse de sperme chaud et grumeleux. Il se redressa alors sur ses jambes et se sentit très vide, les fluides amers s'échappant de toute part, son orifice dilaté par le membre maintenant flasque d'Adam. Il se retourna pour capturer les lèvres de son brun dans un baiser tendre au gout de miel.

Il enlaça le torse fin de son amant et se blottit dans son coup, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches noires, lorsque un bruit de marteau qui plante un clou agressa ses tympans.

* * *

><p>Tommy ouvrit brusquement les yeux, reconnectant progressivement ses neurones. Des coups répétés semblaient vouloir défoncer sa porte et il se rendit compte brutalement qu'il avait rêvé. Il avait du s'endormir après son petit plaisir solitaire et être entrainé dans un rêve érotique des plus merveilleux.<p>

Il scruta la pièce, remplie de canettes de bière, et peupler de ses vêtements. Il était nu à l'exception d'une cravate autours de son cou. Peut être n'avait-il pas rêvé finalement … Les coups se turent et une furie entra comme un cyclone dans la pièce.

Tommy cacha sa nudité de ses mains et accueillit leur manager d'un grognement peu avenant.

« Quoi ? Maugréa le blond.

-Tu fais chier Tommy, on t'a déjà dit de pas te cuiter à la bière tout seul dans ta loge, c'est malsain ! Ah oui, et Adam m'a demander de te donner ça ! »

La manager lui tendit une enveloppe de papier kraft et sortit, maudissant Tommy et son penchant pour la binouze et l'exhibitionnisme. Tommy secoua la tête pour remettre sa mèche sur le côté et se sorti une bière bien fraiche du frigo avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Elle contenait une cassette vidéo et un mot qui disait : « Tommy Chéri, à visionner pour tes futurs plaisirs solitaires. Tu as été fantastique. Je t'attends demain dans ma loge après le concert pour un petit after rien que nous deux. Bisous sur ta fesse gauche, Adam. »

Tommy sourit en serrant le mot dans sa main, et prit une gorgée de bière. Alors finalement, il n'avait pas rêvé …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
